The Steel Crusader
by badliar 2312
Summary: Emiya Shirou is a magus, one who can be said as bizarre due to what he possesses within. However, his status as one is a secret and he kept it that way. He was fine in keeping what he's capable of to himself, but when the Fifth Holy Grail War came knocking, he Stands up and do what he's born to do: To make those who endanger others for their own gain feel the Steel of his Justice!
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't really know how this came about myself other than me having watched some Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders episodes and _somehow_ unconsciously mix it with Fate. Sorry for not updating The Strongest Man, still working on it, hopefully I can deliver by the end of this month. Anyway, I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure nor the Fate franchise. Hirohiko Araki through Shueisha and Type-Moon own the two series respectively.

 **EDIT:** Fixed a small mistyping near the end, I wrote _eight_ instead of _nine_ and it has been fixed.

* * *

 **One-Shot: The Steel Crusader**

* * *

In Fuyuki city, within the school complex of Homurahara Academy High School, the sounds of steel clashing against one another echoed, a cacophony of noises that indicated a battle between two warriors from another era in time.

It was late at night, no one was supposed to be within the school grounds, no students, no teachers, no one, and yet the clashing between steel indicated the presence of at least two people within. Who were they, one might wonder?

The two combatants were in the school's running track, a wide-open area whereupon they clashed, one armed with a long spear colored red like blood, and the other with a pair of black and white chinese short swords.

The spearman clad in blue and the sword wielder clad in red-and-black were watched from the sidelines by a young woman who wore the school's uniform beneath her red longcoat. The young woman with her hair styled in pigtails could not tear her blue eyes away from the awe-inspiring sight of the two fighters duking it out with each other.

Her name was Rin Tohsaka, and the two combatants in blue and red she was watching were Lancer and Archer respectively. Despite being on the sidelines didn't mean she was not involved in the fight in any way however, for Archer was on her side, her ally, and Lancer was their enemy.

The two superhuman entities were parts of the city-wide secret event known as The Holy Grail War, a ritual performed for the sake of recreating magic that was lost and reaching that which was coveted by Rin's family: access to the Swirling Root of All Things, Akasha. By summoning spirits of heroes of old times as Servants under classes that represented an aspect of the hero when they were alive, seven magi with seven different heroes must fight to reach the Holy Grail, the catalyst that will be used to grant anything they wanted.

For this reason and her pride in her family who started the ritual in the first place, she participated in the fight. Though Archer was not the one she wished to summon, she will have to make do with who she had. Besides, it seemed that he could hold his ground against Lancer, the class that would place an Archer like himself at an disadvantage.

Still, why would an Archer use _swords_ of all things? Where's his bow? The part of his legend that made him known as a hero in the first place?

If he's not going to use it now...!

"Come now Archer... Prepare yourself!"

The sight of the blue spearman's spear clad in terrifying red aura was the telltale of his trump card, his Noble Phantasm, the crystallization of his heroic feat embodied as his weapon. Whatever he was going to do, Archer needed his own Noble Phantasm to have a chance in fighting it off, but yet he didn't seem too worried to even act.

On the other side, it seemed that Lancer was waiting for Archer to prepare his Noble Phantasm as well, and a look of irritation formed on the blue-haired spearman as he scowled at the unmoving white-haired Archer, "Oh, so that's how it is, hm? Very well then... If that is what you want...!"

He began charging, and Archer was still standing there, unmoving.

"Archer!" Rin yelled, what was her Servant doing?! Use his Noble Phantasm, that spear was radiating the raw feeling of danger that doing nothing, he would end up-!

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard the sound of whistling wind coming from behind her. She turned and saw as a glowing double-edged sword flew towards Lancer and Archer, who felt it coming and leaped back at the same time it embedded itself on the spot where Lancer would've walked into had he not sense it coming.

The three turned towards where the blade came from and saw another figure entering the scene, a figure whom Rin recognize as her eyes widened in response. "E-Emiya-kun...?"

The red-headed, amber-eyed young man was tall, reaching six feet and four inches tall or more-or-less 195 centimeter in height, taller than Archer, and he wore his school uniform but with the brown shirt left unbuttoned, showing the white t-shirt beneath it. "Yo, Tohsaka." Said Emiya Shirou, his eyes never left Archer or Lancer, "What's going on here?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

No, what was he doing here? Nobody was supposed to be here! And what was that sword? Was that him?

"Oh? A witness are you?" Lancer said with a slight drawl as his attention was turned towards the newcomer with a bloodthirsty grin on his face, "Say, were you the one who cast that sword spell? That was pretty impressive, I can _feel_ your intention through that."

...It couldn't be. Emiya Shirou was... a magus like her? How could this have escaped her notice for so long? The fact that he simply stood there with his hands on the pocket of the brown trousers of his school uniform confirmed that for her. "Emiya-kun... are you a magus?"

With a sigh, he turned to Rin and gave her an answer; "Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you, Tohsaka. Still, that doesn't explain why there's two magical beings fighting in our school."

"Hmph. So you're a magus who doesn't know anything about the war? Pity..." he then prepped his red spear and filled the air with obvious killing intent directed at Shirou, "I can sense that you have no Servant with you. And considering you're a magus, you're liable to become the seventh Master. So without further ado..."

He charged at Shirou with a yell, "I'll eliminate you right here and now!"

"Arche-!"

There was no time. Heroes worthy of the Lancer class were known for their high-ranking speed and agility, and he was but a few feet away from landing a deadly attack on Shirou. Magus or not, he will not be a casualty of this war if she could do something about it! But Archer did not even possess the initiative to intercept for some reason, what the hell is wrong with him?!

It was too late, the spear was aimed at his heart and it was close, what can be done, what can she do?! ...As it turned out, she didn't have to do anything.

With speed that needed to be seen to be believed, he side-stepped to the right from Lancer's thrust without any sign of panic on his face. "Wha-!" As Lancer was caught by surprise, he continued by grabbing the pole of the spear with his right hand and cocked back his left fist.

Was that an illusion, a result of the nearby light's glare or her mind playing tricks on her that made Rin see _another arm_ that seemed to overlap with Shirou's left one for a second as he made a fist and push it towards Lancer's face with a yell...

"HORRRAA!"

Lancer barely avoided the punch that would've hit his nose by moving his head to his left side, 'He's fast! The hell is-?!' he barely finished that thought when he saw another punch coming towards his head the redhead used his right fist. Having no choice but to take a step back, he bent his knees so that his body bent backwards and away from the kid who could threw such fast punches.

He then rolled back into a backwards jump to put some distance between him and the mysterious young magus...

Only for his instincts to act up again and forced him to unconsciously start blocking the rain of fists that were coming down on him with a battle cry that struck his heart for it was filled with such passion and desire to hurt if not push back the enemy that it reminded him of the warriors he fought in life. Such was the spirit behind the cry.

"HOOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-!"

From the sidelines, the screaming warrior that Emiya Shirou turned out to be made Rin speechless. And she could sense how Archer was dumbstruck by the display of sheer speed and power that her schoolmate was showing. Like before, the spectacle she was seeing was something beyond human comprehension, yet one of the combatants now was a human being!

Yes, the boy was tall and very much filled up in all the right places with muscles that forced the uniform to somewhat adhere to the contour of his body, but he was facing a Servant for Root's sake! "What the hell is happening...?" she muttered in slight disbelief, asking nobody in particular and wondering if she was just having a strange dream.

"HORA!" Shirou landed a direct hit, right at Lancer's abdomen and grunted as he began to pool his power into a push, "HORRRRRA!" With a mighty yell, he pushed his fist forward and Lancer was sent flying.

With gritted teeth, he endured the sheer amount of pain that was just inflicted upon him and forced himself to a stop with his feet before he righted himself up again and smirked. "Heh...! Hahahahahaaa! Good~! That's _very_ good! Whatever the hell you are, you sure put up a good fight!"

'Whatever the hell you are'? What did that mean? Other than his freakish strength, there seemed to be nothing wrong with Shirou, but it seemed that Lancer was seeing something that she could not see. 'Archer, what did he mean by that?' she asked her Servant.

'...' No answer. Archer was still reeling from shock due to what he was seeing. Weird, even if Rin would acknowledge that this kind of thing would make into the Top 5 Strange Things a Magus Can See In Their Lives list, this shouldn't be _that_ surprising for a Heroic Spirit, should it? What is going on with him?

"I can see it kid, deep inside ya." Lancer began again, "That fighting spirit... It truly is a scary thing to be able to materialize it like that. I'm impressed. Even back in my homeland during my era, such a thing is non-existent among my peers. Otherwise, I would be able to do it too."

In response to that, Emiya Shirou simply smiled as he then said; "I'll take that as a compliment. I'd ask what's all this, but from what I've gathered, I guess this is some kind of ritual of some sort, one that involves a competitive system?" he asked for confirmation.

"In the simplest terms, yeah." Answered Lancer with a nod, "Seven Masters, Seven Servants, one Winner and all that. The prize is a thing called the Holy Grail." He narrowed his eyes at Shirou then and asked, "...Still thinking of participating, kid?"

"...Not really. But considering that these seven beings can be as strong as you, it's not that I won't interfere either." He said as his face adopted a stern, almost regal look to it, "Your battles can endanger the people here. I won't let that happen."

"Ho? So you'll fight then, kid? Hmph... in normal circumstances, I would just let you summon your Servant or continue as you are, considering how strong you are, but..." once again, his spear was wreathed by surging red energy, "I've been ordered to use my trump card on you. No hard feelings kid, but you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

He charged with his Noble Phantasm at the ready, and this time Rin immediately ordered Archer to intervene, "Archer! Protect Emiya-kun at all cost!"

Once again however, his movement were too slow to get there in time. Despite that however, this time, Rin was much less worried due to the fact that Shirou seemed to be some kind of super-magus to be able to face a Servant. Maybe he could survive Lancer's Noble Phantasm, and at the same time, she could learn Lancer's identity in the process.

Still, she still felt the need to increase Shirou's chance of living.

"Gae...!"

When she heard the first word of the spear's name, her mind stalled. Red spear with a celtic name, a spearman whom Archer knew to be one of the very best among the best, a celtic spearman who was known to be the best of the best...

'...Oh no!'

"...Bolg!"

Gae Bolg, the cursed barbed spear of Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light, Hound of Ulster, and its capability to strike the heart of his enemies with 100% effectivity rate. Nothing can stop it, nothing can block it, nothing can dodge it, it was a Noble Phantasm that reverse the rules of cause and effect to reach its target...

And it was heading towards Shirou.

The spear turned into a bolt of red energy targeted at Shirou's heart, and the redhead simply stood there with his hands on the pocket of his pants before he closed his eyes... And the next thing everyone else saw was a pair of spectral arms at least twice as big in size and muscle make-up than Shirou's own arms clothed with black-colored long-sleeves materializing from Shirou's shoulders and pointed their palms forward against Gae Bolg.

Glowing golden veins suddenly became visible along the arms, from the upper shoulders to the tip of the arms' fingers. "HOORRAA!" A golden ethereal glow formed in front of the hand and acted as a shield against the red bolt of cause-and-effect breaking energy and it _stopped_ it from going further.

Then came the event altering effect. Gae Bolg has been struck, and so the rules were changed. 'The heart has been pierced, so the spear must have struck.' That suddenly became Truth, and the course of events were redone...

Yet the red bolt met resistance once again, and thus the heart was _not_ pierced.

It lasted for a second, and Lancer could feel how his Noble Phantasm had failed. Fear and apprehension filled his red eyes as he glared at the magus who had done the impossible. Despite that however, a grin formed on his face before he... "Mmhaaa..! Haahahahaahaa! Aaaahaahahaha! Amazing! Nothing short of amazing! It seems I really have to go all out, huh?!"

Before he could do so however, he flinched when he received a message from his Master that made him grip his spear tightly and shake and growl like a beast enraged. "...Fine." he said coldly to the link he shared with his detestable Master before he relaxed and smiled, "It seems that I must cut this short. Tell you what kid, let's meet again sometime. Servant or no Servant, you're fun to fight. If you intend to interfere in this whole ritual, then do it. It won't be as fun if you don't." Said Lancer before he dispersed into sparks of mana.

Shirou huffed as the spectral arms of steel vanished from his shoulders. "...Alright then." He said more to himself before he turned to Tohsaka... Who was marching down towards him with a fierce glare directed at him.

"You! What are you, huh?!" she demanded as she pointed her finger at him, "I've been watching you for a long time, I always thought that you were just a relatively normal guy who just likes to help people, but you're a magus as well?! How can you even fight on the same level as Servants ?! And what was with those arms?! Why-?! How-?!" she stopped as she growled and shook her enclosed fists at him before she pulled them back.

She then closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she said; "...Alright. Emiya-kun..." she began in a rather sweet voice as she smiled brightly, a face that one could tell conveyed a fake emotion, and indeed, it was as scary as any fake expression was, "Let's just re-start. My name is Tohsaka Rin, you are Emiya Shirou, a magus like I am, but one that I had no idea existing until now. Why have you been keeping yourself hidden and for how long?"

* * *

 _With Lancer..._

"You've ruined my fun, you know that?" he growled as he put some distance between him and the school.

" _And I've told you that your duty is to scout the participants only."_ His Master retorted, _"There is no need for you to get serious."_

"Are you kidding me? Did you not _see_ that kid?! He was holding back like I was, and I was pushed back as a result! If I went serious from the get-go, the fight would not end like that!"

It was a rare thing to see a human capable of matching a Servant, especially one who was capable of materializing their powerful fighting spirit and _use_ said spirit to fight instead of just acting as a drive or a fuel to fight. Even in his time, that kind of thing was practically non-existent.

Oh how he wanted to fight him again with full power from the start!

" _...You will get it in time, Lancer."_

"...Heh, don't make promises you can't even keep." Said Lancer derisively.

" _Fine. Then tell me about what you see in him, Lancer."_

With a sigh, Cu Chulainn's spearman aspect began to tell his Master what it was that he saw within the boy...

* * *

 _Later on, with Rin, Archer and Shirou..._

"Excuse us..." muttered Rin as she entered the Emiya residence. Since they began their walk towards his house, Rin had been trying to make sense of Emiya Shirou and what he did during his fight against Lancer. She had heard Lancer coining it as fighting spirit materialized... How? And how could it be weaponized?

It really did not make sense! What kind of magecraft was that? It was close to Third Magic, but wasn't _the_ actual Third Magic. Even Archer had been quiet ever since Lancer fled away from the school, and that was most disconcerting of all. Ever since he was summoned, he always found an opportunity to talk, even if it was to just offer empty, sarcastically-charged comments.

Somehow, this development made him silent, and it gave her a sheer feeling of uneasiness, to say the very least. "Take a seat, Tohsaka." He said as he entered the living room, followed by Rin while Archer was in astral form. "I'm going to change for a second, so make yourself at home."

Right. As if that could come easy after what he had done. He had shown a side of humans that she never thought to see in this day and age; a boisterous and loud warrior that emphasized his attacks with a continuous battle cry that she could still remember now, echoing inside her head as if a remnant of a memory that she's trying to bury deep down in her subconscious.

'Come now, think Rin! What he had has to be something that makes sense, but what _is_ it?!' she berated herself, and for once, she was a bit disquieted by Archer's lack of retort or response of any kind. Though her life revolved around the mysteries known as magecraft, enigmas like this frustrated her so, especially if it had a chance of clashing with her goal.

"I'm back." Said Shirou as Rin perked up at his presence. Now dressed in the white-and-blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black training pants, Shirou took a seat across from her, "So... mind telling me what that was all about now?" he asked Rin, "You tell me that first, and I'll tell you what I did.

Exchange of information. That she could work with, and she was going to divulge the information regarding the Holy Grail War anyway. "Very well. Basically, it's like this Emiya-kun..."

It took her but a few minutes to give him the gist of what was going on since he had already deduced the very basics, which was that it was a ritual devised in a competitive manner to win a prize, the Holy Grail and its wish-granting capability.

Then the discussion turned to him, "Well, now that you understand it, Emiya-kun, I'll get straight to the point: What was that that you used to fight Lancer with? He said it was your fighting spirit, but there has to be more to it, yes?" at the very least she hoped so, if it weren't, then she wasn't sure if her sanity can take the brunt of the attack.

"Well that's basically it, I projected my fighting spirit to empower myself." Said Shirou with a nod and a tone of voice that would not be out of place on a discussion about the weather.

"...What."

"You're a magi, right Rin? Then you should be able to see it." He continued, as if he did not notice how dead her voice had been when she used the interrogative word, "I only materialized his hands though, so you might not have seen him in full. Hold on, let me show him to you."

Rin then saw what seemed to be Shirou's _soul_ rushing out of him as if a flame which increased in intensity before _something_ materialized above him and taking form, after which Rin felt her sanity slowly eroding at the sight of the impossibility before her.

It was a being made out of one's soul, an aspect of humans that will always fight against any danger, shaped into a humanoid silhouette that was as tall as Shirou was had he were summoned fully, but for now, only his upper body was visible. However, there was a lot that she could see from only that.

Bare-chested, the figure showed his steel grey skin that covered his rather bulky musculature. All around his torso there were deep indentations shaped like interconnected cogs, it was as if they were carved directly onto his skin by a very precise, sharp knife rather than tattoed. His crossed arms and shoulders were covered by black, high-collared long-sleeves that were held together in place by a silver chain connected onto a pair of large, circular silver buttons that also served to hold in place a billowing white cape that billowed behind him despite the fact that there was no wind to allow such a thing to happen.

His face was like Shirou's, that she could see, but much more austere in expression to the point of stoic even, but his hair was white instead of red, slicked back and rather spiky in style while his eyes were covered by a long red cloth that was wrapped in such a way that the fringes of the knot behind his head billowed in the same way the cape did.

"Justice Steel." Said Shirou, introducing the spectral being that stood above him, "That is his name. He's like a guardian entity, materialized by my own will, and through whom my brand of magecraft can be performed."

No, she knew that. Even just by gazing at him, it felt as if she was looking at a Servant, a being of supernatural energy that is somehow created, empowered and controlled by the young man in front of her. Yet for all her understanding of _what_ it was, she could not understand _how_ it came to be.

What was standing before her simply _couldn't_ be, yet there it, he, was. The entity sent shivers down her spine with how he seemed to be looking directly at her despite the fact that his eyes were covered with no visible gaps that would allow him to see. "Emiya-kun... What... exactly... _is_ Justice Steel?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"A representation of my fighting spirit, just like what that blue spear-guy said. Though there is a term for him: He is a Stand." Answered Shirou as he crossed his arms, mimicking the action of his... Stand... and by doing so, showcasing his impressive musculature through his t-shirt, "Anything else you want to ask, Tohsaka?"

Hundreds. There were hundreds of questions in her head, but all of them were too muddled up for her to even comprehend them and ask even one of them. Stand? What the hell is a Stand? She never heard of that type of magecraft before, and indeed, it _was_ like Third Magic, yet at the same time, it was also not.

The hell is happening?

"...Emiya-kun, whatever Justice Steel is, there are hundreds of reasons as to why it... he... cannot exist." Rin answered, "Does it hurt you at all? Materializing your soul like that?"

"...No." he said as if she were stupid, as if it should be obvious that he felt no pain, as if he wasn't fighting Gaia when he materialized his fricking soul in the form of a humanoid being!

"...Take off your t-shirt." Rin ordered in a dead tone of voice as she stood up to walk closer to him.

"Uh, what?" asked Shirou, understandably, since she asked that so suddenly.

In response, she immediately grabbed onto his shirt and began to pull, "Just take it off! This whole thing doesn't make sense and I want to see it for myself!"

"Oi oi oi! Tohsaka!" protested Shirou as he squirmed against Tohsaka's insistent and rather invasive undressing. The sight of a really tall and well-built man being manhandled by a girl who was shorter than him by at least forty centimeters while Justice Steel simply... smiled as he looked down at their antics with his still-covered eyes could be said as quite humorous. Like a twisted David and Goliath, with the David trying to get Goliath naked.

When she managed to remove the t-shirt, she took a good look at Shirou and stopped for she felt her throat drying up and her cheeks burning hot at the sight of him. While it was certain that she had an idea what's hiding beneath the body contour-abiding uniform he always wore, seeing it firsthand was quite... a sight to see.

"...Alright, n-now sit up." Tohsaka said as she stepped off of him while he did what she told him to. "I'll check your circuits, so don't be alarmed if you feel anything, alright?"

With a sigh, he gave his answer in a form of a nod. As Rin was about to touch his back however, her gaze were brought upwards, to the visage of Justice Steel, looking down on her with his arms still cross and his eyes still covered. "Um... Emiya-kun, can you turn him off or something?" she asked politely with a shaky smile.

"...I can't. He wants to make sure you or your Servant don't try anything funny." Answered Shirou, once again acting as if what he said was completely normal.

...Did that mean that this manifestation of his soul was a bit sentient? It wasn't just a construct? HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK? Rin had to suppress the question from being yelled out loud through her mouth by taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and reached out to his back and began analyzing him.

...

Wait a minute...

...

...How does that even...?

After what felt like close to half an hour while actually only ten seconds have passed, Rin took a step back...and then taking a couple more to put some distance between her and Shirou. "W-what... What is that...? What is that?! How could you have the equivalent of a Magic Core within your body?! Is that where i-, _him,_ " she pointed at Justice Steel who raised his eyebrows in response, "came from?! WHAT IS THAT?!"

The reason as to why Rin was screaming like a madman was not only that Shirou possessed a Magic Core in addition to his Circuits, but that the Magic Core was something that was embedded into his soul and somehow strengthened and purified the quality of his circuits so much that each of his twenty-seven Circuits equaled to that of at least a hundred high-quality circuits and his arrow-shaped Magic Core equaled to that of at least a thousand Circuits.

Notice the 'at least' part? Indeed, Rin noticed that both the Core and Circuits were, to say, _very_ malleable. As in, it was possible for him to overwork them to yield more prana than what is considered normal, and its 'drawback' was that his soul, the astral aspect of the human form, was now so connected with his physical aspect that the two could be considered one and the same.

In essence, he had a high lower limit to his prana yielding rate and his upper limit could be raised if need be and he could perform magecraft with but a thought. Emiya Shirou was strong. No wonder he was capable of fighting Lancer off, and that meant... That meant he was holding back during that fight.

"...What are you, Emiya-kun?" Rin wondered with widened eyes and slightly trembling lips.

Indeed. _What_ was he? Never had Rin seen something such as this, nor did she ever think that she would, one day, see such a thing... A monster in human form... Not to mention that there was _something_ that lurked beneath the very depths of his soul that she could not 'see' clearly, but which existence was 'loud' enough for her soul to 'hear' when she analyzed him.

"I'm just a guy who happened to be strong." Was his simple answer as he put on his t-shirt back, such confidence in his own strength, and she, for some reason, could sense that it was a boasting that he made due to not only his talents, but experience, a certainty born out of knowledge of the self that was on par with enlightenment.

Rin forced her heart to calm down. For now, what needed to be done was clear: She needed to make an ally out of him, and with that in mind, she began the 'olive branch' plan, so to speak, by saying: "Emiya-kun... What do you think of this whole Holy Grail War? I know you want to interfere only to keep people safe, but what if there's a participant who wants the Holy Grail to fulfill a dangerous wish?"

"...If so, then I'll need to find him or her and stop them." He said in such simple terms, and Rin pounced on the opportunity.

"Now, my wish for this War is just to fulfill the reason why this ritual was created in the first place: I want to reach Akasha, The Root of All Things, through the Holy Grail. My wish will not cause any adverse effects to anyone. So, with that in mind, how about be my ally? I can help gather information with Archer to find any magus with less-than-virtuous intentions and you can stop them. You keep everyone safe, and I'll get what I want, everybody wins!"

She might be seen as a bit desperate, but after seeing what lies beneath the boy's impressive physique, of the sheer POWER he possessed, she _needed_ him to be her ally. "So? What do you say, Emiya-kun?" she asked with a slightly shaky smile.

"...Sounds good enough. But still, just to make it even sure... How about I become the seventh Master as well?" Shirou asked, stopping Rin in her tracks, "I have no wish for the grail to fulfill, and it's better than some unknown person to take the last spot, right?"

...She couldn't dispute that logic. "That is... feasible, yes."

"Alright, then tell me what I need to do. Should I draw some magic circle?" he asked.

Rin cleared her throat to prevent herself from jumping in joy, "Yes. I can make it if you-"

"No need." Shirou answered as he stood up and dismissing Justice Steel before he said; "There is one at the storage room."

"...Huh?"

 _A short trip to the storage room later..._

"Huh, this is the right schematic too... How long have this been here?" Rin asked as she knelt down to check for any mistakes in the circle, and finding none so far.

"I found out two years ago. I think my dad might've been the one who drew it, but I don't know what it does and doesn't want it to blow up the room or the house, so I left it alone." Said Shirou before he stood across Rin and asked; "So, is that good?"

With a nod, Rin stood up, "Yeah, it's good. This makes it easier to do as well, I don't need to draw a shoddy circle cause' I didn't bring my favorite chalk." After taking a couple of step backwards so as to not interfere with the summoning, she then said; "Now, all you need to do is to channel your prana to the circle, and recite an oath. It's not a perfect summoning, there's no pure silver or iron around, but... sheer power can be a good replacement, I'd say." Having enough prana to be considered a monster would be brute-forcing a summoning, not elegant but it'll work all the same. If she had the same amount of power, lack of resources and was pressed on time, she would've done this very thing, "Still, it's best to perform the chant just in case. I will say it, so repeat after me, Emiya-kun..."

 _ **"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archdukes of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."**_

 _The circle was lit with ethereal light, and as Shirou pour more and more of his prana to the circle, Justice Steel materialized above him, arms still crossed, as if interested in what was going on. Despite Rin's uneasiness at the sight of the strange Spirit above him, she continued._

 _ **"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate"**_

 _ **"Shut (fill)**_ **.** _ **Shut (fill)**_ **.** _ **Shut (fill)**_ **.** _ **Shut (fill)**_ **.** _ **Shut (fill)**_ **.** _ **Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.**_ **"**

 _ **"I announce. Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword."**_

 ** _"In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide to this will, this reason, then answer."_**

As the light's intensity increased several fold, both Shirou and Rin felt a presence answering to his call. Justice Steel's white eyebrows rose up in interest at the development and the warmth that was now enveloping him and Shirou.

 ** _"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."_**

 ** _"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"_**

There was a blast of brilliant, colorless and harmless light as a glowing red tattoo formed on the back of Shirou's left hand. At the same time, a figure materialized in the middle of the circle, a figure clad in an armored dress, holding in her right hand an invisible blade made out condensed gale. "By your call, I, Servant Saber, have arrived. I ask of you..." the figure spoke with a voice as beautiful as it was commanding, "Are you my Master?"

Fiery amber eyes meet ethereal green as the blonde woman who possessed the latter looked up at the tall young man who had summoned her. As the light began to clear up however, she noticed above him a wraith-like spirit smiling as his blindfolded eyes met hers, "What is that?" she asked her Master as she poised her sword at the ready to fight. "Master, do you not see a figure looming over you?"

"...Oh." Shirou looked up and saw Justice Steel, who now smiled down at him and made Shirou smile back as he assured his Servant, "Calm down Saber. He's Justice Steel, my guardian spirit."

"...Guardian... Spirit?" she wondered as she looked up to the being who had yet showed any hostility towards her. If anything, it seemed as if he... _he..._ welcomed her presence. As she kept her gaze to him, she could feel the strength he held and the source from which it originated... Who happened to be the young red-headed man in front of her. "...He is a manifestation of your soul." Shocked green eyes met with calm amber as the owner of the latter nodded with a smile. She looked up to the spirit once again and muttered... "...Amazing."

The sound of Rin clearing her throat brought Saber's mind back to reality. "Servant Saber huh... Alright then, Emiya-kun, with this, our alliance is official." Said Rin as she looked at the newly summoned Servant, "Hello Saber, my name is Tohsaka Rin." As Saber narrowed her eyes at her and seemed to be preparing for a fight, Rin took a couple of steps back, "I-I'm your Master's ally! We're working together!"

While keeping her body prepared for an attack from Rin, Saber turned her head slightly towards Shirou who was walking to her right side and placed his left hand on her shoulder, "It's true Saber. Rin's an ally, a friend even. Please don't attack her."

Saber closed her eyes and nodded, "Very well Master." She said as she lowered her wind sword and dismissed it. "Our pact is now fulfilled, Master. I shall serve you for the duration of the Holy Grail War. Your will is my command, your fate is my fate... Let us work together, Master."

Shirou smiled as he extended his hand to Saber, "Let's." It took the smaller blonde woman a couple of seconds of staring at the offered hand before she smiled faintly and reciprocated the gesture by clasping her hand tight in his and shaking it, "Oh, and please call me Shirou."

"...Shirou. Very well." Saber nodded, her pleased face conveyed relief, a sense of hope and elation, as if she was glad that her Master was so courteous and respectful to her. "What is our next course of action, Master?" she asked.

As a response, Shirou turned to Rin, who straightened herself up under the gaze of the two strong beings in front of her and said; "Well, now you need to inform your participation to the mediator of the war. I'll take you there Emiya-kun, as a Second Owner of this city, it's my responsibility to escort you anyway."

Though she tried to appear as if she were exasperated by that, it seemed as if she was withholding a smile from appearing on her face. "Tohsaka, don't sound so fed up when you feel the opposite of what you say." Said Shirou with a slight smirk on his face.

"...Whatever do you mean, Emiya-kun?" she asked with slightly narrowed eyes and a strained smile.

He walked closer to her and continued, "It means what I mean: There's no need to put up a front all the time you know." His hand then patted her head, "Doesn't it get tiring after a while? At least don't do it now after what you know about me and vice-versa." he asked of her.

With a pout, she removed the hand from her head and strained her neck to look up to his amber eyes. "..." he was not making fun of her, he was simply stating that there's no need to try and deceive him, "...Let's just go Emiya-kun." She said as she turned her back towards him and started to walk away. She hoped that he didn't see the blush that enveloped her cheeks then.

"Alright then. Saber, let's go." He said to the blonde knightwoman dressed in blue and silver who nodded as she began to follow him.

It was when the three left the residence that Rin stopped and turned to Saber, "Wait, Saber, can't you astralize?" it was rather strange that she automatically opted to walk instead of turning into her astral form so as to be invisible.

"I... I cannot astralize." Said Saber, as if either afraid or ashamed as she turned her gaze away from either Rin or Shirou.

"Really? Why?" asked Rin. Saber opted to not give an answer, after which Rin sighed and said; "Maybe because it's the brute-force summoning... If so then we need to find you some normal clothes for you to wear. It's too suspicious to go out like that."

"I think I have something for you." Said Shirou, prompting the two women to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Let's go back to the house first."

* * *

 _Later on..._

"I can't believe Fujimura-sensei used to wear this..." Rin muttered as she looked over at Saber, who was now wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a blue longskirt and a pair of brown boots.

"She didn't. It was a gift from her mother back when she was still in high school, but it wasn't to her taste back then, so she hid it in my house to have an alibe if her mother ever asked why she didn't wear it." Answered Shirou who was now wearing a pair of black jeans, an unbuttoned high-collared black long coat over his white-and-blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a red leather cap adorned with a silver button-shaped emblem with the symbol of a sword pointing downward on the hat's front-and-center with a large opening on its back that let at least thirty percent of his spiky red hair out as both of them entered the Shinto district through the big bridge.

"...I guess I can see that. She used to be quite a tomboyish girl back then if the rumors are to be believed." Said Rin, "She's your guardian right? You saw how she was way back when, is that true?"

"Yeah, she was." Answered Shirou, which brought out a small surprised scoff from Rin's mouth.

"Huh... Then how did she turn out like how she is now?"

As both of them made small talk, Saber was content on walking a couple of feet away behind them, keeping their backs guarded while her thoughts were still on the line of the enigma that was her Master, 'Guardian Spirit... Yet he, Justice Steel, did not feel like a Fae. He's a pure manifestation of his soul, a part of him that is in an inter-dependent reationship with Shirou. ...Even Merlin would be baffled by such a feat, materializing one's soul is not something that can be taken lightly.'

It was a pity that her knowledge on magic was limited to what mattered for her rule, otherwise, she would be able to make sense of her Master. Either way however, she was summoned by him, and as such, she will be his guardian in concordance with Justice Steel. It also helped that he was much more agreeable than her last Master.

Though... Emiya Shirou huh? 'Perhaps I should ask him later if he's actually _his_ son. Did he not have a daughter? If he's his son, then where's _she_?' she mulled it over before she decided to keep it to herself until the right moment.

It was a little bit later that they finally arrived at the Church where the mediator awaits. "Let's go inside, Emiya-kun."

"I shall wait outside Master. As I know it, Servants are not allowed inside." Said Saber, and after Shirou and Rin gave her a nod, she stood in front of the church's door while the two magi entered the church.

 _Meanwhile..._

Watching from afar, Archer was sorely tempted to just blow the church apart using one of his trump cards: Broken Phantasm.

The heat of anger filled his veins as he gritted his teeth. Emiya Shirou... The bane of his existence, possessed something that simply did not make sense. How, how was it possible for such a thing to materialize in this world?! And how did it even came to _him_ of all people and turned him into a... some sort of a shaman demigod?!

As much as he wanted to shoot Caladbolg to the church, two things stopped him: One, his own Master was there. As much of a callous man he had become in life and tragically so in death, killing his Master was not something he was willing to do. Betray her? Sure, but he would never kill her outright. Two, he wasn't certain if Caladbolg will do the trick. That Guardian Spirit of Emiya Shirou's, _**Justice Steel,**_ felt so much like a powerful, whole, _fully-living, class-less_ Heroic Spirit that it was simply not funny.

He wasn't sure that such an explosion would kill this Emiya Shirou, yet the existence of this one irked him so much that he materialized and watched over the church from far away with a hateful gaze.

Archer waited and waited until finally, both Shirou and Rin exited the Church. With a growling sigh, he astralized himself to quickly come to Rin's side.

* * *

 _Later on, with Rin, Shirou and Saber..._

"Hey, Shirou... do you really hate him that much?" she asked in a meek manner that did not fit the prideful way that she usually carrid herself with. The reason for such behavior from her however was the fact that his beautifully handsome yet also manly face was conveying the fury burning within him.

His talk with the priest Kotomine Kirei had delved into sheer antagonism from the get-go. Both of them seemed to hate each other at first sight, wasted no time to be bad to one another, and as soon as the priest had had enough and declared him as a participant, Shirou left without a single word.

It might be because of how Kirei attacked and mocked Shirou's desire to prevent meaningless deaths, which Rin found to be noble. However, Shirou didn't help matters when he retorted that an empty man has no right to say what's wrong with the desire of others. Right then and there, Rin had felt as if she had been dipped in lava when the two men clashed their wills against each other.

"Yes." Shirou answered Rin's question with a resolute nod. "Something about him tells me that we both can't agree with each other on many levels, even to each other's existence. Sorry, I know he's your teacher and all, but I simply do not like him." A genuine apology. It seemed that he did try to agree, if not find a common ground with the priest for her sake, but he simply couldn't.

"...Well, it's not that I like him _that_ much either." Rin amended as she shyly looked away from his intense gaze, "Come to think of it, I could've just informed him about you on the phone. So I'm sorry as well. It was not as necessary as I thought it was to inform the guy in person." She apologized in return, feeling bad for making him meeting someone he simply couldn't even come to agree with, let alone tolerate.

"It's okay Rin, I don't blame you at all." Shirou assured her, "It's just our natures. They're too different to mesh well. In a way, I'm glad that I met him. Now I know that I have to avoid him at all cost unless we really must fight." Such certainty. It was not a presumption, but a promise. If both of them ever stood on opposite sides, then he will gladly fight him but otherwise, he won't even bother to come close to him.

Hopefully they won't... But after seeing them, Rin was doubtful that the two could stand the idea of the other existing now that they know each other, let alone the idea that the two of them were in the same city. Then hopefully she won't be there when the inevitable clash happened.

As much as she detested Kirei, she didn't want to see him get curbstomped by Shirou.

"...Master!" Saber's instinct flared as she sensed danger coming from behind her. She quickly summoned her wind sword as her yell drew Rin and Shirou's attention. What they saw when they turned to see what's behind them was a little girl in purple with long silver hair and red eyes like rubies.

"Hello Onii-chan. Rin." She greeted the two, "So you've summoned your Servant. That's good Onii-chan, I don't want you to die without a fight after all." The little girl then curtsied as she said; "Good evening to the three of you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern." She then showed them a smile that conveyed neither happiness nor amusement and said; "And I'm here to kill you. Especially you, Onii-chan~."

"...Einzbern? Shirou, how do you know her?" Rin asked the redhead, knowing who the Einzberns were, but having no idea on how the little girl who must be their representative could have any connection to Emiya Shirou.

"...I don't know." Shirou answered truthfully, "Still, can we simply talk this out?" he implored Illyasviel.

Her response was to give out a giggle that made Rin's spine shiver. How empty of feeling the laugh was that it was just creepy to be heard. "Silly Onii-chan. Very well then, I'll be willing to talk... If you can defeat my Servant that is."

As if on cue, a presence suddenly materialized behind Illya. A muscle-bound giant of a man with a black mane for a hair and bronze metal for a skin loomed over Illya with his much superior height of at least 8'3 feet or 250 centimeters. On his right hand was a crude stone weapon that appeared like a bastard child of an axe and a sword, and his red and gold eyes conveyed the madness that took its toll on his mind.

Power exuded from this being, and with a command, the leash holding the mad warrior was released; "Kill them, Berserker." Ordered Illya with a smile on her face.

Berserker's skin darkened as his golden eye changed to red. With a roar that could be described only as the sound of a nightmarish beast, the maddened hero charged with his massive axe-sword raised, and Saber was ready to meet it with her own sword...

Only for Shirou to charge back in response and let Justice Steel materialize just as the axe-sword was about to cleave him in two. The Guardian Spirit's hand caught the axe-sword mid-swing, and with a mighty, reverberating yell, Justice Steel squeezed... "HORA!" until the blade shattered under the pressure of his hand.

Illya lost her smile and blinked at the apparition that materialized above Shirou. Justice Steel then took on his full form with arms still crossed and floated in front of Shirou, showing the bare feet of the spirit, the dark red combat trousers with a black lower half-robe fastened on his waist that reached down to his ankles and billowed the same way the white cape and the red cloth over his eyes did despite the lack of wind.

"Please. Let's stop and talk about this." Said Shirou, no longer imploring her, but asking her.

Suddenly, Illya lost her cheery voice and expression as she commanded Berserker again, "Kill him." The sheer coldness of her tone could extinguish even a forest fire by the sheer drop in temperature.

Berserker roared as he directed a punch towards Shirou...

"HORA!"

Only to meet Justice Steel's fist, causing a reverberating effect that cracked the ground, sent ripples through the air and stalled Berserker's fist. Illya blinked as her eyes widened and her pupils shrank.

Watching from behind Shirou, Saber could only gape at how powerful that Guardian Spirit her Master possessed was, and Rin, even though this was the second time she saw Justice Steel in action and the third time she saw Justice Steel in total, she was still awed by the power it possessed.

"HOOU!" Justice Steel cried out once again as he lifted his free arm up... And with a spark of light, a massive, old yet intricately crafted zweihander suddenly materialized on his arm. As if by mental command, the sword glowed and hummed with power pooling through its structure and then he swung it diagonally right at Berserker at a speed that staggered them all, "HORRRAAA!"

Cleaved in two, Berserker's upper body was split in two parts, with every part neck-up along with his right shoulder and arm separated from the rest of his body and fell to the side, followed by what remained of the corpse falling down as well.

Everything fell silent then. Saber, for all her capability as a Servant of the Sword was certain that she was incapable of inflicting lasting injuries on Berserker without using her Noble Phantasm, and yet her Master did it so easily. Rin, on her part, was thanking every deity she knew for having such a powerful ally that can beat what was possibly the strongest Servant in the war so easily.

"...B-Berserker...?" Illya trembled. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Her brother wasn't even using his Servant, how could this be? "How? How did you take one of his lives so easily?! HOW?!" she demanded as she glared at Shirou and the spirit that was now looming behind him as he approached Illya with a calm, stoic face.

He knelt down when he was close to her, yet despite the gesture, she took a few steps back. "Illya. Please, let us talk this out."

"...No... NO NO NO NO NO NO! BERSERKEEEEEER!"

As if by command, the corpse of Berserker began to rise up as it began to regenerate. "You only took one of his lives, Onii-chan! He's Heracles, Greece's greatest hero of all time! His Noble Phantasm, God Hand, allows him to rise after he's been killed for twelve times!" she giggled with a trace of madness audible in her voice before she said; "And he's now resistant to what you just did to kill him! Berserker, KILL HIM!" she yelled as she willed the Servant to regenerate faster.

Not even a second later, Berserker was fully active once again as he roared and charged towards Justice Steel, the bigger threat of the two that needed to be taken care of first before he could touch the one his Master wanted him to kill.

While Shirou was still kneeling to get on Illya's eye-level, Justice Steel had been facing the direction where Berserker was supposedly lying dead. He had been ready, just like Shirou had been, and he responded by summoning swords... ten of them in total and shot it towards Berserker at the same speed of the Mad Servant's charge.

Unable to avoid the collision, ten blades embedded itself upon his body with some having thoroughly pierced him from the front and out the back, yet it only served to stall him for a moment. But then, Justice Steel snapped his fingers and suddenly the ten blades that pierced through his extremely thick skin and muscles shined brightly before a pillar of destructive light stretched from where Berserker stood towards the night sky above and forcing Rin, Saber and Illya to shield their eyes from it and the force of wind that the technique caused.

After the light died down and the air became calmer, they saw that what remained of Berserker... A charred skeleton lying down in the center of a crater that the destructive light had created.

"...How?" Illya asked, her voice small and conveyed the feeling of despair that was overwhelming her before she hysterically asked the man in front of her, "How? You took _two_ of his lives! What _are_ you?!"

"Someone who wants to talk this out." Shirou answered it rather simple for her. "Illya. Let's just talk."

Illya was scared, angry, panicking and desperate. In front of her was her brother who turned out to be a monster of a high degree capable of treating Berserker like a chew toy that she wanted him to be. The combination of the four aforementioned feelings would make anyone cling to a shred of hope that their problem can be destroyed with enough effort and that their previous efforts were simply not enough, and as such, she accessed one of her Command Spells.

"Berserker, I order you to rise and KILL HIM!" Illya screamed as her whole body lighted up with Command Seals that were spread all over her body.

"That-! What kind of Command Spells are those?!" Rin yelled out, the thought of how painful it must've been to have that all over your body staggered her.

Following her command, Berserker was restored to full form even quicker this time and charged at Shirou with full speed and his right fist cocked back, fully intent on killing him no matter the cost.

Justice Steel responded fist with fist, "HORA!" Such was the language that Berserker could understand, the language of battle that tore the air asunder with the ripple their clashing fists created. With a defiant roar of inhuman fury that shook their surroundings, the mad Servant responded and began to rush at him with both of his fists...

Faced with such a powerful answer, there was only one way for Justice Steel to respond...

"HOOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-!"

Both powerful beings put their wills and their staggering strength against their enemy and as a result, the air around them began to ripple as Berserker gave it his all to destroy Justice Steel who met every single one of his missile-like fists with his own. The ground beneath them cracked due to the force they exerted, the air surrounding them rippled as the sheer physical force their fists created were like that of several cannonballs that met and crashed against each other at the peak of their momentum.

Then, Illya saw as Shirou slowly floated upwards as he began to 'stand' and rise higher and higher until he and Justice Steel were 'standing' on the same 'ground'. As if responding to the strange phenomenon, Justice Steel's cry began to increase in volume as the velocity of his punches increased as well.

The change in the flow of battle was instant. One punch met Berserker's head and actually managed to cave his cheek in, stalling him, then it was followed by a punch at the ribs, and the sound of bones breaking can be heard, further shortening Berserker's reaction time and Justice Steel cocked back his right fist to deliver the final punch...!

Quickly, Shirou turned his body to face Berserker and moved, _flew_ towards Justice Steel. Deliberately and with easiness that must've come from experience, Shirou overlapped his form with Justice Steel's. The fist that was cocked back struck right at the center of Berserker's chest, and the moment his fist met its intended target, he yelled out with a reverberating voice...

"THE WORLD...!"

Everything came to a halt, and for a moment it seemed as if only Shirou and Berserker were the ones who retained their colors as their surroundings turned black and white... And then Berserker disappeared from the face of the earth.

As the haze left his vision and mind, Berserker found himself standing at a field with fertile soil riddled with weapons embedded to the ground upside-down. Confusion found its way to his perpetually-enraged face as he looked around to find the enemy that had taken him to this strange, mysterious place...

The feeling of a powerful presence above made him turn and he saw, quite far up above him on the partly cloudy blue sky, a figure that he was looking to defeat looking down at him. With a roar, he prepared himself to leap to reach him...

Only for his roar to turn into a scream of agonizing pain as once again he was riddled with weapons. Swords, spears, arrows big and small shot themselves from where they were embedded and changed their placement to Berserker's body.

Yet it was not the end. A gigantic shadow fell upon the field. He looked up and saw many kinds of weapons that humanity has ever created pointing down at him. Swords from the big zweihanders to the smallest dagger, spears as big as naginatas to small spears designed for those who were short, arrows the size of spears, they were all pointing their business ends towards Berserker as they blotted out the sun on the sky above.

"...OF STEEL!"

So cried Justice Steel as his voice echoed all over the world as if the thundering voice of a god, and like the raindrops falling from the dark clouds of a thunderstorm, the weapons that darkened the afternoon sky fell upon the field and Berserker, for once, was silent as he faced it all with his eyes opened...

Meanwhile, on the real world, a quarter of a second has passed since Berserker suddenly disappeared. It happened so fast that none of them save Saber saw what happened. Yet even she could only see that it was as if Berserker was there one moment and was no longer there the next.

Even with how fast she could think, she couldn't even form a question in her mind before suddenly, Berserker materialized once again... In what remained of him, which was in the form of a burnt, messy, shapeless carcass of his flesh, viscera and bones that were splattered on the ground as soon as another quarter of a second has passed.

After what happened caught up to her, Illya gasped with a shaking voice as she no longer felt her link with Berserker. "...No... No way... Berserker...?" she called for the one that was no longer there, and she couldn't do anything but to watch as the remains of Berserker dispersed into particles of prana, thus solidifying her fear: Berserker has just lost his nine remaining lives and was utterly defeated. "No... it can't be..." the tears that poured out of her was not only from the sheer sadness nor the feeling of hopelessness that overwhelmed her, but also from losing the one whom she had grown attached to for being the one who cared for her unconditionally, even if it was just due to their relationship as a Master and a Servant.

"...Impossible, it's supposed to be impossible, yet... Seeing is also believing." Rin muttered as she planted her palm on her face. "Emiya-kun, seriously, what _are_ you?" Saber heard her mutter in exasperation and disbelief and frankly, she silently agreed. It seemed that her Master was more than capable of taking care of himself in a fight, even if he were to face a Servant. ...She didn't know whether to be glad or be annoyed at that fact.

Shirou floated down and began to walk over to Illya, who watched with abject fear as he walked closer and closer to her. Her legs felt weak and she felt faint as she fell to her knees. 'Is... Is this it? Is this how... Is this how it ends for me?' she thought as she closed her eyes, 'Unfair... so unfair... I lost Berserker and now... my brother's going to kill me.' She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to steel herself, 'Fine... Go ahead then, I don't want to live anymore...!'

She heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until finally he stopped just a few inches from her. There was a moment of silence where Illya waited for the moment of her death, of the cold embrace that it was to envelop her... But what she felt instead was the warmth of someone's hand on top of her head.

"Hey." His voice gentle yet firm, and Illya opened her eyes to see the kneeling form and the apologetic face of her brother who was patting her head with genuine affection, "He's... very important to you huh? ...I'm sorry." He was honest, she could sense no deception from the tone of his voice. ...She didn't understand. "Can you forgive me? I sometimes forget myself during fights. "

...He was apologizing. Why? "Why?" she asked out loud, "I... I tried to kill you, why... why are you apologizing to me?"

"I could've held back more if I had known he was important to you. I only did that because I thought that eliminating him would allow us to talk..." Talk. He still wanted to talk despite the fact that she had been shouting at Berserker to kill him. How? How could such a powerful man be so forgiving and accepting? "Can we talk now, Illya? I'd understand if you want to leave however."

She cast her head down as the cold feeling of regret coursed through her veins. She could've kept Berserker had she not been too insistent in having him kill her brother. Back then, she was driven by fear that made her see her brother as some sort of monster that would kill her when given the chance. Now she saw that she was wrong and decided... "...We can talk now, Onii-chan." She answered as she looked directly at his eyes, "Only if you promise that you won't kill me."

He then smiled and she gasped at how the image of her father's gentle smile overlapped with her brother's face. "I won't. I promise." He answered, and now, Illya fully believed him as she stood up, followed by her brother mirroring her actions and towering over her by at least two feet, causing her to tilt her chin up quite high to look at his eyes directly like she did with Berserker the first time they met.

So ends the first night of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The monster of a Servant has been defeated yet those who had seen the fight and the subsequent defeat of the very first and possibly _the_ strongest Servant, to fall in the war from under the cover of darkness now had a new figure to fear: The red-headed magus who curb-stomped the Berserker Heracles and possessed a Saber as a Servant.

Against them he shall Stand, and such, their shared fear was founded... For Emiya Shirou was indeed a sword against the wicked and the utterly selfish.

* * *

 **End of One-Shot**

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, can't believe I just made a twelve-thousand-ish words One-shot of a bizarre crossover... Still, thank you for reading this One-shot. If you have anything to say about it, please review, if not, thank you for reading anyways.

Now, as much fun that I had in writing this little thing, it's very likely that I won't continue this. What spurred this on was the thought of how it would be like if Shirou possessed a Stand, an original Stand that was like a large dose of steroid for his Reality Marble and soul, what he would look like and how he could be utilized and so Justice Steel and the whole story for this chapter was born.

Speaking of Justice Steel, below here is the stat sheet for the Stand and my comment on it. The parameters I used here is from the official Stand stat sheets that I took from Jojo's' wikia while I added the 'EX' rank from Fate to define the unquantifiable, have a look at his Stand's stats at the time this story starts:

 **Stand: Justice Steel (Alt. Pronounciation: Just-as-Steel/Justice's Steel)**

 **User: Emiya Shirou**

 **Stand Cry: HORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

 **Destructive Power: A [Justice Steel's capability to wreak destruction by using his body is equal at its worst to that of Heracles' Mad Enhanced Strength, so pretty damn powerful when he exerts himself to full-power.] (EX) ()*When using The World (of Steel)**

 **Speed: A [Justice Steel can deliver thousands of punches in the span of a second a la Jotaro's Star Platinum/ DIO's The World.]**

 **Range: C [Shirou needed to be at least twenty meters from Justice Steel for the Stand to be at full-power.] (A+++) ()*When using ranged weapon such as a bow that can handle his strength, which he can Trace from The World (of Steel)**

 **Durability: A [Like his namesake, his durability, at its worst, can be matched by Berserker Heracles at his best.]**

 **Precision: A [Through his eyes, Shirou can see a small object like that of an insect from miles away and throw or shoot (Using a Traced Bow) an object with pin-point accuracy.]**

 **Potential Development: EX [World of Steel: Assimilation: As long as there is a Weapon that possesses mystical power in the World that he has recorded, his Stand will be able to emulate their properties and improve his overall stats save for Range which will remain forever at C. Even Ea is not exempt to this technique as a Stand is something that is also beyond the understanding of normal mortals.]**

 **Techniques:**

 **-The World (of Steel) [A Reality Marble-like manifestation of his soul that when its name is called upon, takes his enemy onto a grassy field of recorded and forged weapons and partly cloudy afternoon sky. When used in reverse, it manifested as multitude of destructive weapons he has copied that can be used however he sees fit]**

 **-The World (of Steel): Assimilation [With every weapon recorded, the Stand gains more power overall and the special properties that the weapons possess to be used even without Tracing the weapon. After Shirou recorded thousands upon thousands of Noble Phantasms during a fated fight long ago, it grants him stellar stats save for Range]**

 **-The World (of Steel): Trace [He can copy every weapon he has recorded down to its history and materialize them to the world to be used at a high rate of effectivity of 99.9%. Since he can use this combined with Assimilation to emulate a weapon's effect with different weapons, this is simply a basic technique.]**

 **-The World (of Steel): Overload/Break [By pooling power onto a Traced weapon, it can be strengthened at the cost of making it brittle and lessened the times it can be swung or used. If done deliberately, it can be done to create bomb arrows by a simple process named as Break]**

 **-The World (of Steel): Meld [Combining Assimilation with Tracing, he can mix-and-match weapons to create a new one that has both properties of the two different weapons. The end results are rarely stable however and will break after one usage, but Shirou can use the technique so many times in one go that its drawbacks are negligible.]**

 **-And some more that will perhaps remain as mysteries...**

 **Comment:** The name **Justice Steel** came to me as a sudden, unbidden epiphany instead of the result of a session of brainstorming, so I knew that I need to examine it a bit. After a moment however, I realize that the name is similar in its basics to Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum.

Like Jotaro's Stand, there is a tarot card for the first name and a type of metal for the last. Because the first and last name corresponds to Shirou very well and how well the name mesh with the Stand of arguably the most popular and recognizable 'Jojo' in the series, I decided to use it.

For its main technique, The World of Steel, the inspiration for the name came from, obviously, Dio Brando's Stand, The World. Instead of stopping time however, the Stand's power is basically like Unlimited Blade Works but much more accessible and versatile along with the capability of sending Shirou's enemy _into_ the self-projected Reality Marble along with Justice Steel himself, under the influence of Justice Steel, it becomes a place that has a _very_ densely contracted time flow within: Half a second in the outside world is a full minute in World of Steel, and Shirou can maintain it for at least three seconds in real-world time. If truly pressured to exert its usage, he can maintain it for even longer.

As for his Stand Cry, I combined Star Platinum's iconic Ora with Polnareff's Silver Chariot's Hora, which in Japanese can be used to draw attention to something, e.g: "See this!" or "Notice this!" or "Take a look at this!". In this context, everytime this is used, it can be interpreted that Justice Steel is saying; "See this fist/sword/weapon coming right at you!". As for why it changes to Ora as Justice Steel continues on attacking the enemy, it's just a matter of preference.

Finally, now that it's come to the end, one thing I will say about how Shirou had become so powerful is that he and Gilgamesh had met and fought each other in a fight to the death before the Holy Grail War had even begun. Only one of the two left that fight alive, and please don't guess who. Maybe I'll write that someday, who knows?

Anyway, thank you for reading this all down to the bottom, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
